<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thief and the Orphan by CharmyWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553770">The Thief and the Orphan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard'>CharmyWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Son, Adoption, Family, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Orphans, found family trope, mud dogs, thieves with honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard went out to buy hair gel and he came back with a turtle orphan. That's how normal families start right?  After a heist takes the Mud Dogs far from home they are forced to hold out in a different village until winter is gone. At first it seemed just like bad luck (and bad planning) but now it's a decision they'll never regret </p><p>Takes place before  the Twilight Thief and the events of the Messenger the Hunter the Prince and the Thief</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonard, Donatello &amp; Loathsome Leonard (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Malicious Mickey &amp; Loathsome Leonard &amp; Dastardly Danny (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on a Fantasy AU where the brothers were separated and brought back together to save the Hidden Kingdom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it hadn’t been snowing that day, Leonard always remembered the cold. Glaring at the gray clouds that indicated the coming winter with all the bitterness a twenty something year old can. He stomps his feet to try to regain some warmth in them, “Danny there’s icicles growing off my hair, can we get a move on?” he hisses between his teeth to the rat still staring at the produce.  </p><p> </p><p>“For the record, you wouldn’t have icicles in your hair if you didn’t use so much product.” If Dan had been looking in his direction, he would have been victim to a heated glare, ”Second of all, this is Ingrid’s last harvest before the snow gets in. I’m not going to spend three months eating onions like last  year. Can’t do it, nope.” He said before turning away agin, refocusing his attention trying to decide between light red turnips, onions, and pink turnips. This time he let an angry groan escape him as he turns away from the nit-picky rat. “We’ve starved enough times you’d think he’d learn to be less picky.” Len grumbles to Mickey who is in much better spirts than he is and is even bouncing lightly as he looks around at the other vendors. Even though they have to spend winter in another town in a smaller base then they’re used to. Truth be told their base of operations wasn’t too far from here but Len had been concerned about going back too soon after their latest heist. Unfortunately, that meant stocking up a new smaller base and holding up for a long winter until the snow melted in spring. He can just feel the snow around the corner- </p><p> </p><p>Mickey slaps his arm slightly with his flipper, Len assumed it’s to point out another teacup dragon but instead Mickey has a concerned look on his face as he asks him a question that would change the course of his destiny. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he ok?” </p><p> </p><p>Len looks to where he’s pointing and at first all he can see is a dark alley. Then there’s a slight movement before a head pokes out from behind a  building. A small head pokes out for a moment, as though inspecting the situation  But his skin is so dirty and brown he almost can't’ tell he’s supposed to be green. His shirt only has one sleeve and he’s missing a shoe but Len can tell that they had at one point been fine clothing no where near the quality they had used to bent. He’s small, small for his age, but he’s looking around at all the vendors with a studious eye, “Looks like an orphan a nobleman got bored with. “ </p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s so sad.” For someone who had once been an orphan themselves, Mickey looks at the child with a pained look on his face. Len forces himself to look away, “He’ll be fine Mickey. We were fine, remember?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yeah. But he’s got a little limp.” </p><p> </p><p>That hadn’t escaped Lens’ observation, but he doesn’t look back to the small boy. He can’t. “Danny hurry up we have to go,” he says “If you don’t pick something in the next-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Would you chill, I got it.” Danny says taking up a burlap sack filled with onions, “I forgot I actually like onions.” He says probably responding to Len’s appropriate face palm. The three of them start moving out.  When they passed the alley Len, without looking away, takes a loaf of bread from his bag and tosses it near the alley- </p><p> </p><p>A moment later there’s a sharp kick to his leg, not hard enough to hurt but enough to bring his attention around. The turtle child that had been hiding in the alley is out in the open, holding up the loaf of bread that had been tossed his way. At first Len doesn’t understand what’s going on, he doubts the other Mud Dogz understand either, but then he looks at the child’s furrowed brow and deepset angry eyes. He waves the bread at him again. “Ok got it .” He said, taking the loaf back. When it's gone from his hand, the child goes back into the alley and out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#) </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lenny’s been waiting at the window all day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had tried going to play with his toys, but none of them could hold his attention for more then a few moments before he’d scamper back to the window. His fingers drumming the sill impatiently. His impatience drives him to check the calendar on the wall, but he already knows what day it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His impatience is rewarded as a figure appears down the street, wrapped in a dark blue cloak, a light blue scarf peeking out from underneath as it hurries toward the house. Even though Len expected her arrival he can’t help but gasp, jumping down from his seat and hurrying over to the door. His whole body is shaking in anticipation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The door swings open dramatically and the woman immediately cheers, “LENNNNNYYYYY!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mother!!” He can’t keep his excitement to himself as he throws himself into her open arms. She immediately picks him off the ground, even though he’s twelve this is a easy feat for her. She sprints around in a circle a few times before swinging him around to sit on her hip. Her eyes sparkling  as she covers his face in kisses, “Lenny Lenny I missed you so muccccchhhh! I was so bored without you!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ew!!” He laughs, rubbing his face clean lol in his sleeve, “Where did you go this time?” He asks excitedly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You will not believe this Lenny.” Lola swings him around again so he’s positioned more to her front, giving him a better way to look her in the eyes , “I was in the Unforgiving North.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lenny lets out a gasp, his eyes widening, “Really? Why?”’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know how it is, vampire waking up from a seven thousand year sleep, expecting to still be king, being pouty when he’s not.”  She swings up her traveling bag, “Why don’t you bring these over to the table, I brought you a treaaat. Be careful of the knifes though.” She sets him on his feet, straightening back up with a slightly squeak to respond to her probably aching back. Though the bag is heavy, he has to hold it over his head by the strap with both hands, hurrying after her to the table and climbing up. Lola takes the bag from him and opens it up, “Who wannnnts,” she produced two small white cakes, “Unforgiving North speciality, the Snow Buns!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Snow buns?” Lenny giggled, “ like a snow butt?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Exactly like a snow butt.” She says, his mother is already holding one out to him that he digs into greedily. Just as sweet as he had hoped with a slight chill to every bite but not enough to hurt his teeth. Leonard definitely resembles his mother, from the green skin to her sharp fangs, her hair is twisted back </em> <em>into a dreadlock pony tail that hangs down to her waist. And every time  he sees her, her eyes are always smiling, “Now were you a good boy while I was gone?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leonard was already moving on to his third snow butt, “I threw a rock at a Baron Guardsman!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Atta boy!”she holds up her hand for a high five that he receives with gusto. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For a moment, Leonard focuses on his treats, every time his mother has to go on a adventure she always brings him back a pastry from that area. So far he’s had firecracker cupcakes, crunchy sand cookies and a number of other things, he’s about to finish off the whole pack when he pauses, “Um..how long are you staying this time?” He asks </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hopefully I can stick around for a few weeks this time.” Lola says with a smile, “You know I can’t turn away if someone needs help. And if they’re willing to pay well,’ she adds in a way Lenny </em>
</p><p>
  <em>can tell that she’s hoping he won't hear that part. He did. “You haven’t had any trouble with you know who have you?” She asks, resting her head on her chin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No way! I think he’s still crying after that last beating you gave him.” He said with a wicked grin that Lola returns, “Good riddance, we don’t need that sour drunk in our lives. And if he ever comes back.” With a swift movement, she stands up, pulling out something from behind her back that instantly becomes a hooked staff. She swings it around and pivots her step before slamming the end down on the ground in a heroic stance, “Imma  beat his butt.” She says with narrow eyes and a deep manly voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lenny grins brightly, “Beat him good Mom!” He said with his arms in the air.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After that, the mother and son pair sat together and talked for hours and hours. A mother who loved her son more then anything, and a son who thought his mother was a unstoppable force. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was all he’d ever need. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    (#)(#)\/(#)(#) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Len really hated their temporary base.  </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t enough room for everyone to have their own room. They had a enough room for three mattresses, a table to eat at, a giant stack of fire wood and some space to sprawl around in case they get sick of each other. According to Danny, they had enough food to last a few months without having to leave too much and enough blankets to stay warm.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that kid will be ok?” </p><p> </p><p>Len takes a deep meditative breath pausing in taking inventory of their food (most of which was onions at this point) looking back at Mickey who was laying on his mattress and looking to him with a concerned look,“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Someone will look after him, or I’ve seen those groups of orphans maybe he’ll join them.” </p><p> </p><p>“He was limping.” It’s the first thing Danny has contributed to the conversation. There’s a tone to his voice that Len isn’t familiar coming form him, “he wont be able to run away right even if he does steal food. No one is going to want him in their group. He didn’t even have a coat.” </p><p> </p><p>Len huffs our through his nose before turning back to his paper, which is now nearly coherent. The unfortunate fact of the world was that the world was full of orphans, there were orphans being made now. But out of the corner of his eye he checks the window to see how much time he has left of day time when he sees something white fluttering past the window of what can only be the first hint of a coming snow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pen Len was holding to take inventory cracks in his now balled fist, he lets out a loud angry growl before throwing the inventory to the table, “I’ll be right back.” He snatches up his winter cloak and stomps for the door </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Len-“ Danny starts in confusion </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get more hair gel.” He gives as a simple explanation before slamming the door after him. </p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#) </p><p> </p><p>The whole way back to town Len is cursing himself in every way that he can. Every hardened instinct he earned as a thief is yelling at him. Telling him he was going soft, telling him he was getting weak. But he shoved those thoughts to the back of his head. When he gets to the market, he searches the alleys and corners for a small turtle child but only finds garbage and drunks. Maybe someone else came back to take him in- </p><p> </p><p>“Get back here you brat!” </p><p> </p><p>Len turns and sees a pair of Matriarch guards in the crowd, scanning around in a fit of rage, probably because of the wad of mud that’s smeared their uniform. It’s only then he sees the child again, limping though the crowd, no doubt the source of the mud. “Kid” He hisses, bringing the child’s attention to him. He lifts away a side of his cloak. The child, seeming to get the message, quickly ducks underneath. Len closes his cloak in time for the guards to break through the crowd, “Hey you!” One them shouts, still trying to clean the mud off his face, “You seen a turtle kid with a bum leg?” </p><p> </p><p>The thief shrugs, “Can’t say I have. Nice make up though. It almost makes you look decent.” </p><p> </p><p>The guardsman grinds his teeth in anger with all the false importance a Matriarch goon would have, “Listen you-“ </p><p> </p><p>Len lowers his chin, casting the guardsmen in a dark glare that cuts off whatever he’s about to say. A deep growl rising in the back his throat. Though there are no words, the guardsmen seem to understand exactly what’ll happen to them if they don’t leave right now. The other guardsmen, grabs the soiled guardsman’s arm, dragging him away., “Uh he’s not here Blary, let’s just go.”  </p><p> </p><p>Len waits a moment, making sure that the guards are gone when he can feel the frozen child pressing against his leg. Whether its to stay warm or out of fear, he doesn’t know. “It’s safe now.” He uses his arm to lift his cloak up. The child pokes his head out, looking around as though to make sure the coast is clear before stepping out, looking up to him with a nod that Len can only assume is a form of gratitude that he shrugs off “Eh we’ve all done it. I ain’t exactly a fan of authority,” But to openly deface someone who worked for Big Mama was another thing entirely. Not even he was willing to try it without a good reason. Again he notes the child’s torn up clothing that had once been fine quality. He had heard rumors that Big Mama had a habit of taking in kids then throwing them away when she got bored with them. But he shook the thought off when the child moved to walk away. ”Hold up, tiny.” He crouches down to get to his very confused level. “Look, I need an errand boy to help us out at the base for the winter, making sure it stays clean and all that shit. I can pay you with room and food. But just until it warms up.” </p><p> </p><p>The child frowns at him with no small amount of suspicion. Tilting his head in question. “Look, I’m not trying to scam you or nothing and you ain’t a charity case. I need work done and I can’t except my yahoos to do any of it. So, if you want the work it’s yours, If not, whatever.”  </p><p> </p><p>Again the child frowns at him suspiciously, at first Len worries there’s a chance that he’ll refuse but when the child nods he’s filled with relief, “Atta boy.” He says about to stand up. Remembering for a moment how long it takes to get back to the base, when he unhooks his cloak from his shoulders, again earning him a look. “Do you have to be so suspicious all the time?” he asks, putting the worn but warm material around the frozen child before taking then child in his arms. "It's a long way and I don’t have a lot of patience,” he says when the child again gives him a questioning look. He is grateful he doesn’t fight back, but as they make their way back towards their temporary home with a child falling asleep against him drowning in the warmth of his cloak and his body heat he just sighs tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>What is he getting himself into? </p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#) </p><p> </p><p>The child keeps to himself for the most part in  the corner of the room furthest from where the Mud Dogs have their mattresses set up. He’s not even sure the child sleeps the first night, when Len wakes up the next morning the child is still sitting in the same corner he went to when they arrived, “Did you get any sleep last night?” He asks even though the child barely glances in his direction before curling up in ans even tighter ball, “Are you at least staying warm?” Though apart of Len wonders why he’s even asking. He hasn’t heard the turtle child say a single word since he arrived yesterday. With a sigh he stands up, stretching his arms over his head and going through some of his morning exercises (it's way too easy to lose muscle mass in winter when it's too cold to do anything outside. It’s not long before the rest of the Mud Dogz are up. Though Danny takes his sweet time (as usual) Mickey sits up with the same force and power as a jack in the box with a wild smile on his face, “Morning Cookie!!!”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Len rolls his eyes from his pushups, tucking his arm behind his back, “I doubt that’s his name Mickey.” </p><p>“But we don’t know its not his name!” Mickey did his morning ritual of squirming out of bed and sliding over to where the child sat, “Right? Right?” To the silent child.  Len rolls his eyes, going back into his exercises as Mickey launches into one of his stories, while Danny sits at the fireplace, taking out a iron kettle and pouring out a cup of coffee, “Want some Len?” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” He pauses in mid-push before bouncing up to his feet, taking the cup from Danny and crouching by the fire. Yeah exercises were a good way to wake up in the morning, but thanks to Danny he needed at least one (or five) cups of coffee in the morning to be a functioning thief. He can feel Danny glancing at him from the corner of his eye and sighs, “Just say it man.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, fine.” Danny glances back at the corner to make sure Mickey is still telling the kid one of his endless stories, “Have you thought this through? Does he understand this isn’t permanent?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, trust me when I tell you that kid doesn’t have,” Len pauses, he almost doesn’t want to say  it,  “He doesn’t have a lot of hope.” It even hurts to say, and judging by that sigh from Danny, he feels that pain as well. It hasn’t escaped his notice that the child didn’t even use the blanket or pillow Leonard had set out for him last night. He hadn’t even come out when Len had set aside a plate of food for him. It confuses him till he notices that, even though Mickey hasn't moved any closer, every time he gestures with his fin the kid presses his shell even harder to the wall. His body twitches as though its taking all his strength to not flinch. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, he understands. ”Hey Danny, I think we need more firewood, mind taking Mickey to cut some more?” </p><p> </p><p>Danny glances at Mickey and the kid before nodding, “Yeah we can do that for a bit.” Before raising his voice, “Hey Mick, “I’m going to need some help getting firewood. If you promise to help and not roll in snow the whole time I’ll let you wear my hat for a hour.” </p><p> </p><p>The mere mention of wearing Danny’s glorious purple fedora is the one thing that distracts Mickey from his never-ending shoe story, twisting around with a giant grin. “Yes yes! I’ll help!!!!!!” He snatches up his winter cloak and waves at the child with a fin, “I’ll see you later Cookie!!!!” following Danny out the door. The child gave out what almost sounded like a sigh of relief, enough that Len had to take a breath to keep from laughing but otherwise didn’t move from his spot.  </p><p> </p><p>Len hadn’t been sure what he was going to do to be honest, just knew that he wanted the child to feel safe enough to eat or use a blanket. But he had no idea how long he had been out on the streets; how do you help someone who lost all their reasons to trust anyone? </p><p> </p><p>He thought of his mom. </p><p> </p><p>What would his mother do? </p><p> </p><p>Mind made up, Len settled down by the fire. “Are you ok over there?” he asked. The child jumped at his voice before nodding timidly, “Do you want to sit closer to the fire? It’s warmer than that corner.” </p><p> </p><p>The child looked at the fire, as though considering his offer before scooting deeper into his corner, hiding his face behind his knees as though it was his last line of defense against a cruel world.  </p><p> </p><p>Len took a breath, of course just telling him he could come closer wouldn’t work. But he had a idea. “Can I come closer?” he asked. “I won't touch you.” He waited for the child to think about it and nod before Len stood up, approaching slow enough to gauge the child’s reaction and make sure he wasn’t getting too close. When he was just out of reach, he sat against the wall in a relaxed stance. Making sure to not box him in and make him feel trapped. “You know,” he starts, “No one here is going to hurt you. You don’t have to sit over here; it feels a little chilly.” He makes a show of hugging himself and making himself tremble, “Especially since we have a nice warm fire, blankets, and I noticed you didn’t come over to eat last night. You must be hungry, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>The child looks at him for a moment, young eyes buried with enough fear and distrust to break anyone’s innocence.  </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to think that someone so young had already been so hurt by the world they’d rather starve to death then trust anyone. Then again, he was in a small house with three grown men he didn’t know. Honestly, Leonard could understand him still being scared. “You know what?” he starts, getting the child to peer at him from behind his knees, “When I was a kid, my mother taught me a spell to help me feel safe when I was around people I didn’t know. It’s a very special spell, but I think I can trust you with it. It’s called the safety spell.” He held up a finger, before tracing a circle on the ground around his body, ”When you’re in the safety circle no one can touch you without your permission,” he explained, “Do you want to try?” </p><p> </p><p>The child looks at him for a moment, as though unsure before tracing a circle around him and look into at him for verification.  “That is a very good safety circle.” Len nodded, “Very powerful.” The child gave him a suspicious look before redrawing the circle around him, this time putting it close enough to Len to touch his leg. Probably to see if it actually worked, little gremlin, Len made sure to make a small yelp and scoot away, shaking out his leg as though it had just been shocked, “Geeze kid you don’t have to use my own spell against me.” The child let out a small gasp before restudying the circle, as though trying to see the magic he had just conjured. Len would have to talk to the others later and let them know about the safety circle. Especially Mickey, who had boundary issues sometimes.  Before he could congratulate himself, a grumbling sound came from the child, reminding him of another issue. “Hey I’m about to start making dinner, but it's a lot of work do you think you could help me? I’ll share what I’m making.”  </p><p> </p><p>The child looks a way for a moment, but it’s obvious to Len at this point that this kid doesn’t make any decision without thinking it through. Or accept charity, so he’s hoping if he lets the child help him make it he’ll be more willing to eat it. But the child glances at the ground from his spot to the fireplace with apprehension. Leonard, understanding, moves around and starts making circles on the ground. He can feel the child’s eyes on him as he makes a path of safety circles to the fireplace where he makes an extra big one and sits down by it. The child, looking relieved carefully limps from imaginary circle to imaginary circle, before settling down. Putting his hands up and rubbing them by the fire, “Don’t get too close, “ he warns. “For dinner I was thinking beef stew. It’s one of the only things I can cook that the others wont bitch about for hours’,” he says with a half shrug.“ They can be kinda picky. But we can eat some bread while the stew does its job kid. That work for you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The chid nods eagerly, and despite himself Len smiles, buttering up a piece fo bread and handing it over to him.  </p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#) </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lenny watch your feet!” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Before Leonard could realize what his mother was saying, her hooked staff caught him around the ankle, sending him falling off the log that they had been training and onto the hard ground. “Ow!” he said louder than necessary.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lola peered off the log before hopping off, “You ok Lenny? I said to watch your feet.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The child puffed his cheeks out in anger, “No I hate training it’s not fun. I don’t wanna do it anymore.” He turns away from her, knees to his chest and a pout on his face. He could hear his mother choke on a laugh for a second before turning it into a cough, “Oh honey.” He could feel her moving closer, “You know, you got really lucky with that kinetic magic of yours, and for being so much more clever than everyone else in the room. Well except for the rooms I’m in.”  Her fingers snake out and tickle his neck, causing him to give out a  loud giggle despite his pout before smacking her hand away. Her hands moved to lift him up to his feet and turn him to look at her, “But just because something isn’t easy for you doesn’t mean it's not worth doing right?” She raised his chin up to look her in her soft loving eyes.” If you just keep trying, I’ll always be proud of you Lenny. Now either we can try again, or we can go home and finish off those snow buns but its up to you, big man,” she said rubbing the dirt off his cheek with her thumb. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Len puffed up his cheeks in contemplation, it was tempting to just go home for the day. But he smiled at her, “I wanna try one more time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Atta boy!” She said standing up offering him her hand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What Leonard always remembered the most about that day was the feeling of his mother’s hand holding his smaller one, surrounding it like a hug, and despite the scars and callouses, its that inherent gentle nature  makes him feel safe and loved.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’ll always remember that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(#)(#)\/(#)(#) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leonard was a early riser </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help it; it was in his blood. So, the fact he was out in the snow so early, should be no surprise to anyone. The breaking morning, casting the world in an orange spell. It’s one of the few days it hasn’t been snowing and the world seems to be giving a sigh of relief under the weight of so much snow. The tall snow is a problem though. With a sigh he takes out a small wooden handle from his pocket and it expands into an old hooked staff. He had spent most of the morning clearing out the snow enough to walk through it without having to hike his knees up to his chin.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He barely has to focus before he can feel a familiar magic course through his veins. If his eyes had been opened he would of seen a nearly transparent black energy start ebbing from his body. He takes a deep icy breath into his lungs before opening his eyes, spinning his staff from side to side to warm up his muscles (it really wasn’t the most useful technique but a good way to get his muscles and magic ready for training) and thrusted it forward. The magic in his arms absorb the energy and double the power of this thrust before he twisted his hips and kicked out, transferring the energy into his legs. He notices a tree to his left and does a jump shift to his other leg before kicking out again, allowing the full energy to run down his leg as he kicks the tree hard. The tree itself gives a mighty tremble in pain, several branches that had been encumbered by too much snow crack and fall from the tree.  </p><p> </p><p>A small gasp finally alerts him to the fact he has company in the form of the child, standing just outside the door watching him with wide eyes. Which would have been cute itself, but the lack of a coat or boots took that way. “What are you doing?” he asked moving closer. The child blinks questingly, “You shouldn’t be out here without a coat, or shoes damn it. I thought you were still asleep.” The child gives him a questionable look before he looks concerned. At this point Leonard is very good at reading his facial expressions, “No kid you didn’t do anything wrong. But you really should be inside. </p><p> </p><p>The child seems grateful he’s not in trouble ,after an incident involving trying to give him a bath (when you liv in a enclosed space with a child who hasn’t been cleaned in who knows how long, the smell starts to get to you after a  few weeks ) and realizing the child absolutely did NOT like baths, they recently had to implement time-outs. Well, he had to. Mickey and Danny thought it was hilarious. “You really don’t want to watch me do some boring exercises do you?” But the child nods without hesitation. Leonard gives a sigh, jabbing his hooked staff into the ground as he pinches the bridge of his eyes “Ok kid, but you can’t come out here without a coat or shoes.” Which seems like a suitable compromise as the child nods again eagerly.  </p><p><br/>It takes some doing, but Leonard finds an old coat of his that he usually used for blanket on stake outs. And though it reaches the child’s knees and past his fingertips it would work well enough to keep him warm. Unfortunately, when they had found the child, he only had one shoe in the first place and they had none in his size. Leonard glances around the room to the sleeping form of Danny who has his eye-mask on and a puddle of spit by his head big enough to drown someone. He reaches over and snatches up one of Danny’s boots, “Not like you be walking anyway.” He explains to the child as he helps him put the boot on, which is so big on him it reaches his thigh, “Danny will understand, if not he can get over it.” Leonard pauses for a moment inspecting the child’s new winter look. After a moment of hesitation, he unhooks his scarf from around his neck, “I’m going to need this back but you can wear it for now,” he says wrapping it around the child’s neck and over the top of his head. “There that should do it. Now I have to pick you up to take you outside, is that ok with you?” He asks, the child nods again, holding his hands out to him  and allowing Len to hoist him up on his hip. Even though he has the child eating regular meals now, he’s still too light for Len’s liking.  He turns to the sleeping Mud Dogz and sticks his tongue out at them, “Lazy geckos.” He mocks at them without waking them up. The child sticks his tongue out at well, this time Len can’t help but snort. “Yeah you get it. We’re the only useful ones around here, aren’t we?” he asks, the child responds with a nod.  </p><p> </p><p>Back outside in the cold, Len scours for a spot to set him when he sees the stump under the protesting of a larger thicker tree. He brushes off the snow with one hand before sitting the child on it “Ok kid, you stay here. If you get in the snow, I’m probably going to lose you. So stay here. Got it?” The child nods again, seeming content with  his little perch, giant coat and giant boots. Len takes several steps away, checking to make sure the child is out of range before bringing out his hooked staff again, but before he</p><p>can start again something cold and heavy falls down on his head, causing him to yelp loudly and smack at his head, desperate to get the snow off of him but unfortunately it finds its way down the back of his coat, “Oh mother-“ he shakes off his coat and untucks his shirt, trying to shake out any last remains of snow, a squeaking noise catches his attention, at first he thought It was just more snow about to fall on him again before he realizes the child has both hands clasped over his mouth he and his tiny shoulders were shaking, “Are-“ he pauses, returning his shirt, “Are you laughing?” he asks but regrets so immediately when the child tucks his hands behind his back and pinches his mouth shut as though realizing he had done something wrong. “No-It's not-“ Len starts, “It’s ok if you laugh ,it was funny no one is going to punish you for laughing.” </p><p> </p><p>The child gives him a suspicious look, but then gives in the giggles again. This time he doesn’t even cover his mouth but allow them to shake his small frame. It’s the first time Len’s ever heard him make any sort of noise that’s not affiliated with a timeout pout or eating his food whole (that had been an experience, and brought about a lesson on learning to chew). A laugh escapes Len as well, before the two of them are standing in the snow (well, of them was sitting) laughing like a jester at his own bad jokes, “You’re a rotten little gecko you know that?” Len grins to the turtle child who just beams at him before laughing again- </p><p> </p><p>A cracking sound reaches Leonard, the tree he had hit earlier shudders again and before Len knows what he’s doing, he’s tacking the child off the stump he had been sitting on. The two of them rolling in the snow before coming to a stop. Len looks up to see one of the tree’s branches crashed on top of the stump where the child had been sitting. His heart hammering a mile a minute before he realizes the child is trembling against him, “Hey its ok kid, its ok.” He stands up, “Are you hurt?” He asks. The child shakes his head. Before he can say any words fo comfort   the child presses his face against Leonard’s chest. He jumps at the contact, looking around for a moment unsure of what to do before he puts a hand on the back of the child’s head, “Let’s go inside,” he tells the child. “Next time we’ll go somewhere without so many trees.” The child nods into his chest but doesn’t make any other noise. </p><p> </p><p>Len already misses the sound of his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#) </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t go.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lenny knows theres no point in begging. His mother is already giving him a sad smile as she hoists her travel pack on her back, “I’m sorry Lenny but the people of the Great Canyon need me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But-“ his eyes are already burning , “I need you too. You-you just got back its not f-fair.” He’s unable to stop a sob from escaping him as he presses his fists to his eyes. He can feel his mothers arms wrap around him, pressing his face into her chest, “I know big man, I’ll only be gone for a few days this time, I promise. And when I come back I’ll stick around for the rest of the season.” Her hand guides his chin up to look at her, her thumb gently wiping the tear from his eyes, “Is that a deal?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No of course not, all he wants is for her to stay. All he wants is for his mother to be around 24/7 like other moms. But he’s had to learn early on to be brave, so he nods if only to let his mother feel better. She plants a kiss on his head and leaves out the door. Lenny watches her disappear down the street and hates how unfair the world is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t realize just how unfair it can be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/#()(#) </p><p> </p><p>Len pulls on his boots before standing up, “I should be back in a few hours.” He tells Mickey and Danny. Taking up his winter cloak around his shoulders,  “Danny’s in charge, don’t dare Mickey to eat anything that isn’t food. You know he’ll eat it.” </p><p> </p><p>Danny rolls his eyes, “Please you act like we’re children.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I’m giving you too much credit. Just sit in a corner and don’t do anything till I get back,” he gives the rat a wicked grin, “Keep an eye on the kid, make sure he chews his food. If he does something wrong, just put in time-out for a few minutes, don’t make a mess and blame it on him, I’ll know it was you-“ He feels a tug on his pants leg and looks down to see the child looking up at him pleadingly. It’s enough to make his heart ache as he crouches down, “I’m sorry kid I can’t take you with me. But Danny and Mickey will look after you, if you start to feel unsafe just draw the safety circle. Ok?” But the child shakes his head, ”or not.” He sighs looking to the other Mud Dogz, “I don’t suppose either of you want to give me a hand here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey you’re the one he likes.” Danny shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be petty, he likes you too.” Thought to be honest, it was clear now that the child felt safer around Len, he used to follow him from room to room until his bad leg started acting up.  He was the only one the kid would let pick him up without asking first, he turns the child to look at him, trying to ignore the tears in the child’s eyes, “Hey look I’ll be straight with you kid. These two?” He gestures at them with his thumb, “can’t even stare at paint drying without supervision. I need you here to keep an eye on them for me?” He’s unsure if the child will buy it but he nods anyway, “Good man, if they misbehave just let me know when I get back. I’ll give them both time-outs.” He says with a wink. The child gives out a weak giggle, before nodding again. But when Leonard rises to go again, he feels the small hand grab his pant leg again, he brushes the grip off but is sure to give him a smile, “I’ll be back before you know it,” he says before walking out the door. As the door closes, he hears a small noise that almost sounds like a sob, and even though he wants to go back in and make sure the kid’s ok, he takes a deep breath and walks on. </p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sir, all we got today is onions.” </p><p>Len can’t help but groan, “Seriously? That’s all?” The three-armed vendor shrugs in response. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting in the middle of winter, they still had plenty fo food back at the hideout but he was getting sick of onion soup. He lets out a small bleh before turning away. The small town is bustling with life despite the frigid air and most of the shops are still open, probably kept warm by a magic spell or something. He’s contemplating what to do next when suddenly something bumps into his leg nearly knocking him over, “Hey-“ He stumbles over before falling flat on his back in the snow which once again finds its way in his clothes, “OH mother fu-“ </p><p> </p><p>A small human girl with dark brown complexions , the attacker, peers down at him through pointed glasses from underneath a wide green with equally wide eyes, “I’m sorry sir!” </p><p> </p><p>Leonard breaths through his teeth,  “It’s fine, accidents happen, ” before sitting  up-, </p><p> </p><p>“April!” Calls a musical voice. Len looks over to see a witch walking in their direction in a fur lined purple cloak and flowing yellow hair, her form is thicker than his and her eyes light up when she sees the little girl, “There you are my little dusk witch. I was worried about you!” The child goes to her side, immediately wrapped up in her hug, she then looks to Leonard, “I’m sorry, April gets so excited sometimes she doesn’t always look where she’s going.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Eh its fine no harm done.” He says as he feels ice finding its way to places it was most definitely not welcome.  The witch with the moon pendant giggles, and points a wand (where did that come from?) at  him. Before Len can ask what she’s doing he’s suddenly overcome with a sense of warmth that makes him jump slightly before noticing the steam from the ice leaving. Right. Witches. “Thanks, appreciated.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was no trouble.”The witch says in her bubbly cheerful voice, “I am Myra, we are just visiting from Witch Town a little over yonder.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Never been.” He shrugs, only a idiot would steal from witches. Also it would feel wrong to steal from a town that helped so many people. But a thought occurs to him, “Hey weird question, do you know any one in Witch Town who can make a leg brace  for a kid?He’s about yay high and doesn’t like baths.” he held his hand off the ground just enough to show the kids height. </p><p> </p><p>Myra holds her chin in her hand, “Hm, my wife works in the healing house, she might be able to get one for him. But you’d have to bring the child in so we can get measurements. What is your son’s name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh um,” this was going to be the weird part he rubbed the back of his head, “Ok so he’s not my son, we’re taking him in for a bit and he doesn’t talk. But he has a bad leg that he has a hard time using the colder it gets. So, I wanna give him something to help him out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Myra asks, “How long will he be staying with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know for the winter, maybe longer. He fits in ok and other than drowning me during baths he’s a good kid.” He almost expects Myra to give him a weirded out look and back away slowly , he would have. But instead the witch gives him a warm understanding smile, “It was very kind of you to give him shelter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um thanks.” Saying ‘oh um’ was going to end up being his thing, he just knew it. He wasn’t sure he deserved such praise though. Despite himself, and knowing he was taking up her time, he takes a breath, “Actually, can I ask you a question, you seem like a good mom. And I’m not the kid’s dad or anything but I want to do right by him,” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” She says with a smile, it seems impossible for anyone to stay this cheerful in the cold. But even April was off playing happily in the snow as they talked. He rubs the back of his head again “So um, how do I know I’m doing right by him? He gets pissy with me a lot, and the other bozos I live with aren’t willing to do the hard stuff. I’m the one who has to make him eat vegetables, and take baths and whenever I have to put him in time-out he gets super pissed at me for the rest of the day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever laid a hand on him? Whether out of anger or as a punishment?” </p><p> </p><p><br/>The question puts Leonard off so much he blinks in surprise,”What? No, never, no one’s ever laid a hand on him. I gave him this thing called safety circles which means no one can touch him. I know that sounds lame-” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I think it’s quite the clever way to establish boundaries. It doesn’t sound like you’ve done anything wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Leonard isn’t sure if he should be happy or not, “What if the kid gets so mad at me I lose his trust? Or he refuses to come to me when he’s hurt or help me darn clothes or help cook dinner-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Leonard!” </p><p> </p><p>The sound of his name makes him jump out of his skin and turns in panic to see Danny running towards him. He’s never heard Danny shout and when he reaches him, Danny doubles over, holding a stitch in his side as Len grabs his shoulder, “Dan what's wrong-“ </p><p> </p><p>“It-it’s the kid there’s something wrong with him. When you left, he starts crying, we couldn’t get him to stop and-an-“ </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, a pure terror he had never felt before fills Leonard. His body already fills with his magic on reflex alone as he run pasts Danny. Later he would regret not saying bye to Myra or April but now he can only think of getting home. </p><p> </p><p>Ducking vendors and villagers, leaving Danny far behind he flies down the path back to the house. Throwing the door open and stepping in- </p><p> </p><p>Holy shit! </p><p> </p><p>The bed rolls and mattresses they had been sleeping on were now floating around the room, along with the tables, chairs, and most of their supplies as though they had become untethered by gravity.  <br/>“Kid?! Mickey?!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sees Mickey laying on one of the floating tables, looking at him in panic, “Len. I can’t get him to calm down. I don’t know what to do-“ Leonard ducks in. Almost immediately he feels the weightlessness that has taken the room try to claim his body but he crouches down to reduce his center of gravity before he sees a small pair of feet in the corner he had stuck to when he first arrived. A chair came dangerously close to knocking him in the head as he crawled forward. Now that he could see, the child was curled up in a little ball with his hands over the side of his head. “Kid, its ok I’m here!” He tried to scoot closer before mentally reining himself back. He didn’t want to make the situation worse, “Kid whats going on-“ </p><p>He turned to where Mickey was struggling to not fall off the table, “Mickey-“ </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know! There was an announcement from Big Mama over the Aether wave and-“ </p><p> </p><p>A pained scream came from the child, as he burst into tears wailing in a way Leonard had never seen before. Even if the child hurt his knee or his head, he had never shed a tear his tears started to float from his face. One of the chairs that had been flying around the room suddenly slammed into the wall, </p><p> </p><p>shattering it. “Kid, “he starts, even though he’s not even sure the child’ can hear him, “It’s ok, its me. I’m here.” The child trembles before peering out from between his fingers his eyes that are normally soft and gentle are now completely dark purple with white flecks that almost look like stars, his breathing is ragged as though he’s been screaming for hours.  </p><p> </p><p>He was still thinking of what he could say to calm him down when when the child stands up and launches himself at Leonard, wrapping his arms around his neck and bursting into tears again. Clinging to him as though he was the last pillar to his sanity. Len, unable to think of anything to say, simply wraps his arms around him, shushing him as he rubs the back of his head. A moment later the furniture and supplies hit the ground and the room is only left with the soft sobbing of a traumatized child. And the shushing of the man he wouldn’t let go of for the rest of the night, not for food or baths. Eventually when it came to sleep, Len could only sleep with the child in his arms sitting up against the wall, studying the room that had once been the center of the child’s unbridled anguish. </p><p> </p><p>He knew. </p><p> </p><p>He would do anything to protect this child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lenny was getting hungry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that seems secondary to his current position, sitting at the window watching the street. At first with anticipation, then concern, all eventually leading him to now. He had thought to go grab food but he didn’t want to leave the window in case his mom came back without him knowing. Lenny repositioned his numb legs and lays his head down on the window sill. Never letting up his vigilance. She would be back any moment now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…..</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He was getting so hungry</em>
</p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p>Leonard rested his head in his hand, watching the child on the floor going through a book twice his size, “You know,” he starts, just enough to get the boys attention, “There’s only so many times we can tell Mickey you don’t want to be called Cookie before it becomes your name. So we gotta think of something.” He turns from his inventory, “Ok did you have a name before? Do you remember it?”</p><p>The child gave a half shrug before looking at his feet shamefully, “Don’t worry about it kiddo I don’t even remember how to spell my name most days.” He thought for a moment before smiling and setting aside his list for a clean piece of paper, before gesturing to the child to move closer, “I have an idea, is it ok if I pick you up?” he asked. The child nodded holding his hands up to him, allowing Leonard to pick him up and stand hm on the chair with him, “Write down what you can remember about your name.”the child went to do so but Len noticed his long sleeves had become undone, “Hold up.” He said rolling them back up to his elbows. He had been trying to darn the child’s clothing all day and the only clothes he could give him in return was his old long sleeved shirt that fit him better as a ball gown. Still it would work until Leonard darned his clothes or got him somewhat new ones</p><p> </p><p>Sleeves successfully re-rolled Leonard handed him his wooden pencil, the child’s face twisted up for a moment, looking at the paper as though it was something to be studied. With some difficulty he scribbled in large letters on the paper, as though at one point he had known cursive before leaning back indicating he was done. Leonard kept an arm wrapped around to make sure he didn’t accidentally fall off the chair and looks at the child’s poor penmanship, “At least you can write, Danny had to teach Mickey that.” It wasn’t all that legible. The first three letters look like D-o-n. “Don?” He tries, the child looks at him as though by reflex, “I can’t read the rest of it though.” He thought for a moment, “How about Doniel?” he asks. The child gives him an apprehensive look, “Not like Danny, don’t tell him I told you but his first name isn’t Daniel, his real name is Danchovy.”</p><p>The child smiles widely before covering his mouth with both hands to suppress his tiny giggles. A moment later the door opened and Danny stepped inside battling the cold gust to close the door, “Next time we go on a heist this close to the winter months it’s going to be in the Soothing South where they think spring is cold.” Before pausing, looking between the child (whose giggling had doubled when he entered the house) and Leonard (also struggling not to laugh), “What are you two up to?”</p><p>“Aw you know, doing inventory is funny.” Leonard winked at the child, “Guess what? We finally got a name for him.”</p><p>“Oh?” Danny asks shaking out his coat, “It’s not cookie is it? I can’t take a kid seriously named cookie.”</p><p>“Nah, we’re calling him Doniel. Donnie for short, maybe Don, maybe smelly gecko,” he tickled the child’s sides, causing him to giggle and smack his forehead in retaliation with his already unraveling long sleeves</p><p>“Huh, that’s almost a normal name. But I think his middle name should be Rebel,” Danny glances in their direction before putting his coat up. Leonard shrugged, “Works for me.” Before smiling back at the newly named Donnie, pausing when he saw his face was paler than usual, “Dan, does he look ok to you?”</p><p>“Why are you asking me?”</p><p>“Your Dads trained you as a healer, right? Come take a look at him.”</p><p>Danny gave a groan, that Leonard mostly knew was for show, and walked on over,“For the record, I took one year of Magic Healing; that does not make me a doctor,” Danny pulled a chair over and sat in front of them, “Can I see him?”</p><p>Leonard looked to the child, “Can Danny hold you for a bit?” The child nodded and held his hands out to the purple rat, “Good Man.” Danny says taking the child into his arms, using his thumb and forefinger to hold Donnie’s chin, he tilts his head around, “Take a deep breath.” He said placing a hand in the middle of the child’s back (shell) , “I’ll admit he doesn’t look like his feeling well.” Danny pressed his palm against Don’s forehead and cheek, “Yeah he feels a little warm, we can try getting him to a Healer tomorrow if you want, get him a check up and some vaccinations. Get you looked at too.”</p><p>“What? Why me!?” Len demands</p><p>“Because as long as I’ve known you I don’t think you’ve ever been to one.” Danny holds the child up in the air turning Donnie to look at him, adding in a child like voice, “And if he keeps refusing to see one I’m going to knock him out drag him there aren’t i?” He asked the giggling kid before depositing him in Len’s arms, “and I’m not kidding.”</p><p>Len would have made a complaint but all he could think to say was ‘bite me’. So instead he sighed, looking down at his young charge again, who was looking at him in concern,“You’d let me know if you weren’t feeling well right?”</p><p>The newly named Doniel nods before curling up against him. Though it’s not a satisfying answer he knows it’s the only one he’s going to get. So, he wraps his arm around the child and returns to work.</p><p> </p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)()#</p><p>Leonard can’t breath.</p><p>He can’t remember when he’s been able to take anything deeper then panicked breaths. But anything he manages to get into his lungs is immediately burnt by icy air. It’s the same ice that dragging against his bare arms and burning into the soles of his bare feet. Like he’s running on nails and not through waist deep snow. The wind itself is so powerful that ti feels like it’s trying to drag him back down the path he came. Like this trying to stop him</p><p>If it had just been for himself eh might have stopped. But he glances down at the bundle in his arms, even if its just in his head he swears he can still hear the child’s weak breathing.</p><p>He tries to force another breath, the kinetic magic he could call on a whim weakly waves on him, trying to tell him that it had nothing left. That he had spent most of it just making the journey here, leaving Danny and Mickey far behind.</p><p>With a growl he closes his eyes again. He grabs at the waning remains of his powers and pulls it out. The fire, though weak covers him again as he speeds up his running again. Till he can finally see the light ahead, illuminating the sign for ‘witch town’. In the snowstorm there was no one outside, but he sees a glowing green leaf insignia floating above a small building that could of easily been a house. He stumbles forward, with one arm cradling his child to his chest the other bangs on the door, he wants to yell but that requires oxygen, something he still doesn’t have.</p><p>The front door open and He fell through the door with the mighty gust of a snow storm, doing a makeshift summersault before landing on his knees, he hears the gaps of women as he collapses on his side, a warm hand touches his frost bitten arm but he can barely pull away, “Leonard. Leonard it’s Myrah.” His eyes had almost swollen shut from the ice, so he could only take her word for it, “Leonard what happened? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-i-he-he’s burning up, fever-wont-wont wake up” with shaking hands he pulls the blanket away revealing the sleeping face of a green yokai child, some sort of reptile with flushed cheeks, his breath coming out in a painful wheeze. He’s not sure but he thinks he can hear Myrah give a small gasp, the grip on his arm tightens, “Leonard my wife is here, she’s a healer, can she see him?” The Yokai shakes his head, panting as though this was the first time he had breathed all night, “We can’t help him if we don’t see him. Please.”</p><p>Despite everything Len’s feeling, the pain in his body from overextending his kinetic magic, , his skin feeling as though the icy wind had tried to skin him alive, his head feels as though someone is trying to rip his brain in half he still hesitates. But with burning eyes he hands Donnie over to her soft arms, ”B-Be careful with him, please, he-he's just a kid.” For the first time he sees the other witch in the room, a taller witch with poofy gold and purple hair who hurries with the coughing child into the back where the hospital rooms probably were , “April stay upstairs.” She called to the little witch poking her head out the door, “It's alright.” Leonard wasn’t sure how she could say that, but without Doniel to support he falls on his hands and knees, gasping as his body burned uncontrollably, as though a pair of hands had reached inside his lungs and squeezed them for all their worth, his vision made up of painful spots. All of that is secondary to the feeling of having his entire body ripped in like a cruel child and appear doll “You over extended your magic to get here, didn’t you?” Said the witch in concern, “You poor thing, you’re lucky you didn’t kill yourself.” He doesn’t notice her wave her wand, conjuring a blanket until it falls on him, “W-will he be alright?” Leonard asks, “take- take care of him, please he-he’s everything to me-“</p><p>“We will take care of your child, but we must take care of you to.” She says before waving her wand again. Leonard’s body starts to feel as though someone is slowly lowering him into a darkness he can’t fight no matter how hard he tries till it eventually consumes him.</p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p>
  <em>None could see him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sitting at the steps to the temple, he only has the clothes on his back, and a small satchel that holds all the possessions they had recovered from his mother’s body. They told him she had died a hero, saving their village from a horrible monster. That they would remember her forever, sing her praises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what did that matter?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No amount of singing was going to bring her back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small sob escapes him, unnoticed by the people entering and leaving the temple. Unfortunately seeing a weeping child at its steps is no uncommon sight. Lenny had thought he had cried himself out already, it’s mostly what he did now, but his body seemed determined to make him relive the pain of his loss over and over again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On shaky legs, he stands up, taking the satchel with his mother’s belongings and making the trek back home. Not that he notices; lately everything has been in such a fog he barely knows where he’s at anymore. But he’s cognitive enough to walk down the street he used to watch every day for her return. He feels a new wave of grief come over him-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the shattering of glass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lenny gives a small gasp as he sees a chair go out the window of his house. Too numb to feel scared, he climbed up the porch to see the door open to dark house, where the crashing sound continued. He pushes the door open and peers in. At first he sees nothing, but in the darkness sees the shape of a tall round man tearing through the cabinets with reckless abandon, “H-Hey!” He starts, “What are you-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>White eyes lined with red veins turn to look at him, “What the hell do you want!?” the man demands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fear starts to come back, but Len takes a deep breath, “Th-this is my home! My mom and I-“ he pauses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your mom?!” The man gives a loud laugh, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and throwing it hard on the ground “so it’s you then, little bastard.” When he turns to look at him, Lenny can see his almost white green skin, rough scales, lips and horns peering out from his balding head, “Don’t you recognize your old man, boy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of a sudden Lenny is five again, watching his mother fighting off a large yokai he doesn’t recognize. He remembers the man grabbing him by the hair and his mother shattering the man’s face with her staff. He remembers crying, shaking, her promising he’d never come back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lenny remembered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-“ he paused, ‘You’re not welcome here go away!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go away?!” The man laughs, “you have some nerve boy, I’m the only reason you're not in an orphanage right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d rather be in an orphanage then be with you, you fat ass hole!” he shouts, acting braver than he feels. The man’s eyes narrow at him, before his eyes drift to Len’s side, “What is that!?” he demands. It takes Len a moment to realize that he’s referring to his satchel, that he situates protectively behind himself as he backs up. But the man is already stomping towards him. ”That’s mine now boy, everything in this dump is mine.” A hand goes to grab him, but Len grabs a broken piece of plate that had been by his foot and slashes the man on the palm. The man screams in pain, cursing and stumbling back at the wound, ‘You f-ing brat!” He drunkenly shouts. He probably shouts a lot of bad things at him, but Len doesn’t hear it. He’s already out the door and running. Even if he didn’t have kinetic magic, he’d be able to outrun a man who spent his life destroying his privileged body with alcohol and whatever he could get his hands on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From that day on he outruns everything.</em>
</p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p>Leonard lets out a giant gasp of air coughing the circulated magic out of his lungs. His body was so heavy it almost drug him back onto the, bed but he grabs the edge of the bed and forces himself up into a sitting position, scrubbing the back of his hand on his eyes to clear his blurry vision. His chest aches so bad that taking anything deeper then a gasp is unbearable</p><p>“Len!” A pair of fins suddenly appear around him hugging him tightly with a familiar face squished against his, “Len we were so worried about you-“</p><p>“Th-Thanks buddy,” his vision is still blurry but he can at least see Mickey’s outline vibrating by him, “Wh-where’s the kid, where’s Donnie-“</p><p>“He’s in the other room being looked at by the witches.” Ah, so the giant purple blur sitting by his bed was Danny. At least he wasn’t hallucinating.</p><p>“Why did you leave him alone in a room with strangers?!” he demands with a bite.</p><p>“He-“Mickey’s blurry form recoils from him for a moment, “the witches wanted to examine him alone-“</p><p>“Damn it Mickey can’t you do anything right?!” He throws the blankets off his body, the clothes he had been wearing before had been removed, it almost felt like he was wearing some sort of short robe now his feet wrapped in rolls of bandages</p><p>The purple form of Danny stood up grabbing his arm, “Aren’t you listening you dumb bastard!!?” He asks, “he’s fine-“</p><p>Len grabbed the hand squeezing his bicep, if he hadn’t been in such a weakened state, he could have pried his hand off no problem. “You don’t know that because you’re not with him you heartless-“</p><p>“Heartless!!?” Danny almost sounds like he’s trying not to laugh, “You kidding me right now!? We’re in here right now because you almost died you dumb fu-“</p><p>“Who the hell cares about me-“</p><p>A hand strikes him hard across the face, enough to interrupt him, blinking in shock as his face throbbed in pain. Its only then his vision starts to clear up enough he can see Danny’s face, enraged, twisted as though he wanted more then to throttle him within an inch of his life. All of which is terrifying in itself, but more so when Len sees the tears biting the corners of his friend's eyes.</p><p>“Who the hell cares about you?” Danny starts quietly, his hand releases his arm and grabs him by the front, giving him a hard shake, “We care about you- you stupid asshole!” He shouts. For a moment Len hopes that there’s no other patients in today, they probably wouldn’t get a lot rest with this shouting. “I care about you. Mickey cares about you. That kid cares about you. You think it’s ok to kill yourself?!” he demands, “To overexert your magic so much your heart shuts down?!?” He shakes him again bringing his face an inch from his, the tears that Danny had been keeping back finally pouring out from the corners of his furious eyes, “I don’t give you permission to die, you ingrate!” He finally lets Len go and stomps away several feet, hands on his waist with his back to him, as though he’s physically trying to keep from shaking him more.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Len looks at Mickey, his gentle friend who had done little more than tremble during Danny’s shouting. He reaches over taking his shaking fin in his, “I’m sorry Mickey, I-I’m really sorry I said that. You’re not useless. You’re the sweetest guy in the world.” He reaches and gently rubs his friend scalp, which does its job of helping Mickey smile, even if it’s a weak one. “Did I really-“</p><p>“Your heart stopped man. The doctor says it happens when anyone uses too much of their magic at once. We-” Mickey voice trembles, giving Len the impression he had spent some portion of the night crying. “We were scared. I was scared. You were my first family, Len.” His eyes fill with tears ,”I-I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Len, without hesitation, swings his legs over to the side of the bed Mickey had been standing at and wraps his arms around him. The eel immediately sinks into his hug and buries his face into his shoulder, “I know buddy,” he whispers to his softly weeping form, ‘I love you too brother.” Mickey shudders twisting around in a way that Len wonders if he’s trying to get free but he feels Mikey wrap a fin around him to keep him in place and turns to Danny. “Danny,” he says softly.</p><p>Danny turns to look at them, his eyes still swimming in tears but seems to get what Mickey is asking, ”What no, when we formed this group, we said no group hugs, remember?! I’m not-“ But his voice cracks, forcing himself to look at the lanterns as though hoping the light would keep the tears at bay, but they explode explosively, “Ok FINE!” He throws his hands in the air, “but this is IT.” He stomped forward, wrapping his arms around the two and squeezing them tightly. Len could feel his aching lungs protesting the tight three-way hug, “Guys- can’t breathe-“</p><p>“Don’t care,” Mickey lowered his head on Lens shoulder, “that’s your punishment for being mean to me.”</p><p>Len couldn’t help but laugh, “Ok ok fine fair enough.” He could feel Danny’s hands grip the back of his neck and the back of Mickey’s jacket tighter, as though for a moment he was scared they would slip away.</p><p>Big softy.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after they heard people try to enter the room see them hugging, and exit, they broke the hug. Only then did the one eyed witch from before poke her head back in, “It's good to see you're awake Leonard” before pausing on the big red mark on his cheek, “Um-“</p><p> </p><p>Danny shrugged, ”Don’t worry about it, lady, I have one year of magic healing under my belt I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“I’m-sure you do.” But she shook her head as though she didn’t want to understand what he was trying to say and looked to Leonard, “I know we haven’t met yet but I am Healer Amaranth, I’ve been taking care of you and Doniel since you arrived last night. Your son is doing alright. His fever broke and he’s resting now.”</p><p>Len lets out a sigh of relief, “ok good. What did he have?”</p><p>“It’s difficult to explain.” Amaranth moved closer, lowering a clipboard to show him the outline of a child with a wave of her hand it starts glittering,” You see most children start exhibiting their magical gift by the time they’re four. It comes out naturally and its usually very safe. Some children even experience their first gift before their first birthday.”</p><p>“I know, mine came out when I was learning how to walk.” Len nodded, “Gave my poor mom a run for her money.”</p><p>“Has he recently discovered his powers?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, he had a little...” Len wasn’t sure how to describe a child making a furniture tornado in their base was called, “...Incident.”</p><p>“Most children show their magical ability before the age of four, but trauma can stunt that for years. Which can cause fevers like the one you saw. His body wasn’t used to his magic being used and it retaliated in response. We normally call this something along the lines of ‘magic flu’. It can be quite dangerous because most of the time the child’s parents don’t realize whats going on before its almost too late. “ Well at least he hadn’t been entirely stupid. “If you want, I can bring him in here so you can rest together.”</p><p>Leonard sighed with relief, “yeah that would be great.” He pauses finally thinking about what she said “Uh hold up he’s not my kid!” He called after her. She looked back at him, giving him a sneaky smile with a flip of her hair “Isn’t he though?” And left the room.</p><p>“Uhhhh.” He finally allowed himself to relax back on the bed, giving his friends a sheepish smile, “Why the hell do they think I’m his dad?”</p><p>“Because I told them you were.” Danny said unapologetically.</p><p>“What?! Why?!”</p><p>“Because you are, dingus. Even you aren’t that stupid.”</p><p>Ok, extra embarrassing. Len puffed up his cheeks for a moment, “I’m not his Dad, I just said he could stay with us after the winters up. But I’m not-“</p><p>“Wake up and smell the parenthood idiot.” Danny was not pulling any of his punches today. ”If it were just me and Mickey taking care of him, he probably would have turned into a feral gecko and eaten us alive in our sleep.“</p><p>“I-No.” again, Len hoped there was no one else in the room with them, “he gets so pissed at me when I tell him what to do, last time I sent him to time-out he bit me.”</p><p>“Yeah I used to bite my dads all the time. You were the one who made him feel safe, kept Mickey from calling him Cookie, made sure he eats real food. You’re the one he goes to when he’s scared or hurt.“<br/>Danny pauses, sighing as though trying to think of how to phrase his next statement. “I’ve seen how that kid looks at you Len, and I’ve also seen how you look at him. I bet it's how your mom used to look at you. And how my Dads used to look at me.”</p><p>Len wanted to argue, as was his nature. But before he could say anything else, Amaranth entered the room again, the pushing a small bed into the room with Donnie sitting up on it, looking around in confusion till he saw the Mud Dogs and face lit up. Leonard immediately reached over and took him into his arms, wincing at his aching chest, “how many times are you going to scare me you mean little gecko?” He asks the boy snuggling his face into neck. Before noticing a little bandage on his arm and legs and looking at Danny worriedly who just smiled, “don’t worry about it just a few vaccinations to get him started.”</p><p>“Now we do want to keep Doniel here for observation to make sure he doesn’t get sick again. I am, however, concerned about you.” Amaranth pointed her wand at Len, “Your friend tells me you have not been to a healer since you were twelve.”</p><p>“I-“ Leonard glares at Danny out of the corner of his eye, handing Donnie to him“I mean that’s a little exaggeration-“</p><p>“Is he wrong?” She asks crossing her arms</p><p>“Well not technically, but you know I’m actually really healthy and we should be more worried about-“ he said as he started to climb out of bed before he can defend himself, Amaranth waves her hand. His limbs suddenly stiffen up and pin to his side. Making him completely immobile save for his head that he twists around in panic, ‘Hey what the hell-“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Len.” Danny says with a wicked grin, “they’re going to catch you up on some vaccinations and run some tests to make sure you aren’t secretly dying from ‘dumb ass’ disease.’ “</p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p>“You know, considering you had such a brave example you should have been a better patient.” Said Amaranth scribbling on her clipboard as Leonard rubbed his tail from what felt like the fifth shot he’s had in that area in two hours</p><p>, “Donnie was very brave.” He said defensively</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to Doniel.” Amaranth said, giving him a look. The child sitting on the exam table giggled as the witch smiled at him,” You were very brave little one.” She taps her finger just above his beak and a gold star appears on his forehead, “I would give one to you.” Amaranth says looking at Leonard, “But other then my lactose intolerant patient who refuses to stop turning himself into cheese, you have been my most difficult patient this season”</p><p>Len opens his mouth to defend himself, but can only give a most mature pout. He reaches down and gathers Donnie back into his arms, ticking at his sides to distract himself with the child’s giggles.</p><p>“now you two off to your room, dinner will be by shortly then we can continue your vaccinations.”</p><p>“Jesus lady.” Len grumbles to himself but Amaranth points at the door with a mischievous smile following him out of the exam room. Len had been allowed to walk around alone at some points, but apparently when you try to escape twelve times you’re not longer ‘trusted’ to roam ‘freely’<br/>Honesty breaking out of jail had been easier then breaking out of here</p><p>Amaranth marches them to their shared hospital room and closes the door after them. Only then does Len turn his head an stick his tongue at the door before plopping back on the bed. “Danny and Mickey should be back soon.’ He tells the silent child sitting on his stomach now playing with his face. Before he can think of a game, or try to escape again, he hears Mickey from outside his door, “We’re back! Can we see them?”</p><p>“In a bit,” came Amaranth ‘a grown man shouldn’t try to bite his Healer’ Sunflower,” you were the ones who filled out their forms correct?”</p><p>“Yeah why?” Asked Danny</p><p>“Well I’m not surprised that you left Doniel’s family history blank given what you told me, but you also left Leonard’s blank.”</p><p>“Oh.” The tone shift in Danny is enough to make Len’s stomach twist. He looks to Donnie who looks at him confusingly, “ um, Len lost his mom when he was a kid and his dad was never part of his life so he doesn’t really know it.”</p><p>“I see.” Len could almost cringe at the Healers change of tone. That sympathy he so hated, “I apologize, I didn’t know.”</p><p>“He doesn’t like people knowing, just don’t tell him I told you.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s fair.” Len can hear her writing something down,’ On a separate note, Doniel’s leg brace is almost here, would you two like to see it?”</p><p>“Eh why not.” He can imagine Danny shrugging, “maybe we’ll find some ice cream to bring Donnie for being a good patient.” With that he can hear the footsteps leaving. But Don continues to stare at him, “Kid don’t ask.” He says draping his forearm over his eyes. He feels Don’s little hands pull on his arm, trying to get it away from his eyes, “No.” he says again in a firmer tone,</p><p>The child released his arm, despite himself Len peeked out from behind it to see Donnie still looking at him, his eyes are still burning in curiosity but it’s obvious hes trying to be good and not pull on him again, Len can’t help but sigh, “Its not a big deal Kiddo. My dad was a drunk who was determined to make everyone miserable around him. And my mom.” He paused again.</p><p>When was the last time he actually talked about his mother?</p><p>Not since he met Danny and Mickey</p><p>With another sigh, he takes Don’s small hands into his own, using his thumbs to tickle his palm, “My mom was the best. From the day she was born she was in a arranged marriage with my old miserable man and forced to marry him as soon as she was old enough. She endured so much shit because of him. Pain, sadness. She used to think she deserved it. That that was all her life was meant to be.” He closes his eyes, “Then one day, she finds out that I’m on the way. She said that it gave her the courage to leave. She left her family, the money everything she had and traveled across the kingdom to give us a fighting chance. Became a mercenary, became the best mom in the world and a hero to so many people. Mine too.” He can’t help but smile, “I try to think of what she would of done when I take care of you. When she,” he pauses, “when she died, I wasn’t sure what my life was going to be. But I knew it was going to be mine.” Len wasn’t used to the child staying this still for this long. Even when he and Danny regaled tales of their heists together Donnie would climb all over Mickey as though he was as squishy mountain, he can’t help but chuckle, bringing his and up to cup Don’s face, using his thumb to caress his cheek, “I guess if all that shit got me to you then it was worth it right?” He asks. He doesn’t expect answer, but the door opens and Danny and Mickey come to join them with some sugar free ice cream they had found in the Healers fridge (whether or not they had asked to use it, Len didn’t know)</p><p>But somehow, the child who has never spoken a word seems even more quiet<br/>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p>The witches had to send Danny and Mickey off when night came, but they were able to find an inn nearby to sleep in. Which Len would have almost preferred since it meant he wouldn’t have had to deal with witches poking at him and checking him every five minutes to make sure his heart wasn’t going to stop again. And injecting him with who knows what, Atleast with Donnie woke there he had someone to entertain with tickles and climbing all over him as though he were a tree and not a very very tired Yokai But after two more days of tests and donating fluids (a lot of fluids) Myra and Amaranth tell him he and Donnie can both leave the next day.</p><p>About the only upside to sleeping in a healing house is that it's always covered in a warming spell to keep the patients warm, but when Leonard wakes up the next morning to a breeze, he knows something’s wrong. Those fears are validated when he looks and sees the bed by him is empty, ‘Donnie?!” He starts, climbing out of bed and snatching his shirt from the bed side, he looks under the beds hoping toto see the child playing a game with himself (or a game of hide and seek). But when he feels the breeze again, he runs out of the patient ward to the office to see the front door open.</p><p>He runs back long enough to grab his boots and cloak, even with the thick bandages on his feet he’s still able to pull them on and run out the door. He can feel the weight of his miniaturized hooked staff in his pocket as he runs along</p><p>Despite the cold, the world is starting to melt around them at the end of winter and beginning of spring, there’s still enough snow on the ground that he can see a small boot bring and a half print from where he was limping along. A part of him wonders if he should go back and wake the healer witches but knows there probably isn’t enough time to waste. “Donnie!” He shouts, he puts his hands around his mouth to shout again. Len knows that the child won’t be able to go through the forest with his bad leg. If he were to come this way he would have to stay on the stone path to make any sort of distance. He knows it’s a fool's quest, but he goes anyway.</p><p>But when a loud scream of terror reaches him it spurs him forward and into a clearing, drowned by melted snow and mud.</p><p>The ground has already begun to shake underneath his feet as he breaks into a clearing, the large boulders scattered around start to magnetize towards one another by some invisible force. Connecting and growing till it has a shape all itself of a large beast with swollen hands and a large head that, though it lacked any eyes, swung around to set its sights back on its prey</p><p>Or more accurately, on the child crouched in terror, stuck between a large rock wall and a painful death</p><p>Len doesn’t hesitate, “Get the hell away from my kid!” He shouts. he pulls the familiar purple handle out of his pocket and it immediately takes shape of his hook staff. The monster swings its boulder head around, the grounding of stones from its jaws is almost resembling that of a roar, not breaking stride Leonard charges forward. As the creature swung its head around to bite him, Leonard lunged under it, sliding underneath the monster’s belly through the mud and kicking hard on the monster’s joints of the rock monsters back leg to dislodge it from the rest of his body. He barely has time to roll away and jump to his feet before the monster's hind quarters collapse beneath him and it swings around to shriek at him again. The Yokai can see Donnie out of the corner of his eye in the same place he had fallen. He tries. A new instinct he’s had since finding Don urges him to move closer, keeping his eye on get to the child’s side but Leonard knows better then to take eyes off the rock monster. “Donnie get over here,” he commands. But the child doesn’t even seem to so much as look at him. Instead turning his head away as though trying to do everything he could to ignore him-</p><p>Another roar tells him that the monster is on them again. Without hesitation With little option, Leonard runs for the child, snatching him up in his arms in time to feel the ground by their feet explode. The two roll before Len ends up on all fours and the child underneath him. Before he can get up a weight appears at his back, tearing into his cloak and skin as he struggles to keep the extra weight from crushing him and the child he’s desperately trying to protect. Donnie is looking up at him in terror, but also with a look he doesn’t recognize.</p><p>He Leonard pushes the child out from underneath him, causing him to roll away till he’s at a safe distance, and twists free from under the monster's claw, swinging his staff around and knocking the monster hard in the head, hard enough to dislodge it from its neck and send it flying. The remains of the rock monster trembles before crumbling into a useless pile of nothing. Len can only lay there for a moment, gasping for air, trying to ignore his stinging bleeding back before he realizes Donnie isn’t by his side but catches a glimpse of him walking away again, ”Don stop-“ Leonard moves up to his knees, wanting to stand up but his back hurts so bad he’s afraid he’ll pass out again. “Donnie-“ He takes a breath, straining himself. “Doniel get back here now,” he commands. That’s enough for the child to stop walking shoulders hunching slightly as though he knows he’s in trouble. “Wh-why the hell did you leave?!” Leonard asks, “Do you know how scared I was when I woke up and you weren’t there?! Huh?!” The child flinches at his voice, it’s enough to make him regret his tone, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He was angry, he knew he was angry, he wasn’t about to take that out on-</p><p>“You got hu’t.”</p><p>Its such a small weak voice that Len’s unsure if he even hears it at first. But Donnie looks up at him with tear filled eyes and then back to the ground, “Don-“</p><p>“You keep getting hu’t” the soft spoken child started again, “The tree branch, I b’oked the house, I b’oked you.”</p><p>“N-No kid.” He wants to take a moment to marvel at the fact the child is finally speaking. instead he plants his staff in the ground and rises up on one knee, holding out his hand. “Donnie can you come here please?” he asks. With small timid steps, the child does as he’s told, reaching out and putting his small one into Leonard’s. “You haven’t broken me Donnie,” he says softly, “I was just trying to protect you. I can’t help it; Danny says I have a complex.” He tries to smile at the child but Donnie refuses to look at him. “You can leave if you want. If that’s truly what you want.” Even saying that makes his chest hurt, “But I told you before you don’t have to. We like having you around, you make life a little more interesting.”</p><p>“But I hu’t’e’d-“</p><p>Len takes a breath, “Yes, I got hurt. I’ll probably get hurt tomorrow. But if it’s protecting someone I care about then I can deal with it. Don I-” He pauses unsure of how to say this. “I want to keep protecting you Don. I want to look after you and help you grow up into the strong intelligent young man I can see you becoming. Even if it means you get pissed when I make you do things you don’t want to do and be the bad guy. I mean I’m not perfect and I might make mistakes but I want to be your-“</p><p>Before he can finish his thought, Donnie throws his arms around his neck with enough force to send Len over, he had to bring up his hand to keep from falling and for a moment he isn’t sure what to say, until a tiny emotion filled voice reaches him from the tiny child with his face in his shoulder.</p><p>Tears began to burn in Lens eyes as he struggles not to let them flow down his face Leonard wraps his arms around the small boy. It feels ridicules to ask, but he can’t help himself “Can I be your Dad?” When the small child nods eagerly into his shoulder its almost enough to break him altogether. Instead he focuses on the moment. Not the years that will come with arguments, anger, struggles, groundings the dreaded puberty that will make Leonard worry he’ll gray too early. But there will also be patience, and understanding, and a bond that comes from a small mismatched family</p><p>This is a moment he will never regret for the rest of his life.</p><p>(#)(#)\/(#)(#)</p><p>“Sounds like you have a fine son there.”</p><p>Len lets out a weak laugh that turns into a cough. He’s unsure if his recent cough comes from his body’s response to pain, or from the damp dungeons that are now his home. His wrists are chained to the walls barely giving him any room to wiggle his fingers to prevent them from becoming numb. In the days since he’s arrived, he hasn’t seen his neighbor. But he always gets the impression that his neighbor has been there longer than anyone. “He is. Best kid in the world,” he says with a smirk. “Love him more than anything else.”</p><p>“Even more then his hair gel!” Mickey calls from the next cell over, and a few cells away Danny laughs loudly. Len chuckles, Mickey’s jokes had seemed empty and pointless outside, but in this dungeon, they helped keep him sane.</p><p>From the end of the halfway, the dreaded sound of high heels clack on the stone floor. Causing the entire dungeon to fall silent. Waiting in anticipation as most prisoners silently beg to whoever they believe in that Big Mama is not there for them today.</p><p>Of course, Leonard already knows who she’s here for. Even before his jail cell opens. ”Oh, Lenny-poo you're awake. I was afraid after last time you wouldn’t be able to see again.”</p><p>Len gives a half shrug, the best he can with his wrists chained, “What can I say. Can’t resist seeing a pretty lady. Or guy. I’m not picky.”</p><p>Big Mama lets out a girlish laugh, loud enough that Len can swear he can hear another prisoner whimpering from the opposite direction - that’s the affect Big Mama’s laugh has down here. Her presence is the only thing colder than the chains binding them. “Now, Lenny Wenny, I do hate to keep repeating myself but I shall do it again. Because I’m a wonderful patient mother.” She crouches down, careful not to cause any grime or blood to touch her gown. “Where is the Twilight Thief?”</p><p>Same question as last time, the same question that will come again tomorrow, in the face of such pain, many would snap or rather end their lives. But Len gives a soft chuckle that fills out into a full-blown laugh. “Ah lady, how would I know? And to be honest even if I did know, I’d never tell you.” He grins wickedly, “Got it Bitch Mama?”</p><p>Like last time, Big Mama doesn’t laugh. Instead she raises her hand, pointing her well-manicured fingers into the center of Len’s forehead. He can already see her summoning her dark pink magic up her arm and inching towards his head. But as he thinks about the child he raised, the man that child’s become. He can only smile.</p><p>He’s the luckiest guy in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>